Big Time Girl
by BTR1DLover
Summary: Jo's longtime bestfriend Alice Evans is staying at the Palm Woods. And it turns out that Logan, Carlos, James and Dak Zevon have a liking for her.
1. Chapter 1 : New Girl

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter One : New Girl **

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were just at the Palmwoods was reading a medicine magazine. While Carlos was still reading his helmet magazine. James was looking at the girls while Kendall was just listening to his music until Jo appeared in the lobby.

"Hi Jo" they said in unison

"Hey Guys, So what are you guys doing?" Jo asked

"Reading magazines, enjoying the day" Logan replied

"Cool, well I'm just waiting for my best friend to come" Jo said and then her phone started to ring and she immediately answered it.

"Oh hey Alice, where are you?" Jo asked

"Turn around Jo" she said into the phone.

They started to turn around and then they saw a girl with long brown hair, with brown eyes and pale skin

"Hey Jo" the girl said

"ALICE!" Jo shouted and she ran to hug Alice

"I missed you Jo" Alice said

"You actually came here!" Jo asked

"Of course I did, because when I asked my dad if I could come and stay here with you and he said yes" Alice replied

"But how come your dad let you stay with me" Jo asked

"Well he's on a business trip for the company" Alice replied

And then the boys started to fake coughing

"Oh Alice meet the boys" Jo said "this is Kendall Knight and then Kendall smiled , This is Logan Mitchell then Logan gave a short wave , Carlos Garcia and then Carlos waved at her energetically And the last James Diamond" and then James started to flash his Diamond smile

"Well I'm Alice Evans, Jo told a lot about you guys" Alice said

"Oh!" the four guys said and unison while Jo giggled

"Wait guys, I'll just gonna get my things at the car" Alice said

"I'LL HELP!" Shouted Carlos, James and Logan all at the same time

"Thanks" Alice said started to walk towards to the parking and then the guys and Jo started to follow her

"Alice, I have to ask... how you could afford THIS car!" Jo said inspecting the interior of her car. Her car is 3.2 Mondial Cabriolet.

"Oh, dad bought it for my birthday" Alice replied

"Alice can we ride shotgun sometimes?" Carlos asked

"Sure, if I have time" Alice smiled

And then the boys started to help Alice with the bags. When Alice and Jo started to disappear and walk towards to the entrance of the hotel, James, Carlos and Logan turned to each other

"She will be mine" All of them glared at each other

"Let the best man win" Glared Logan

"Oh and that will be me" Said James

"Whatever" Carlos said

Kendall just rolled his eyes


	2. Chapter 2 : Having New Friends

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Two : Having New Friends**

The next day, Alice as just hanging by the Palmwoods Pool all by herself enjoying the sun because Jo had a shooting for New Town High. She was enjoying her time and then suddenly she heard a voice say.

"Hi, are you new here?" she looked up and saw brown haired girl

"Yeah, I'm just visiting my best friend Jo, you might know her" Alice replied

"So you're Alice, by the way I'm Camille Roberts" Camille said

"It's nice meeting you" Alice said

"So do you have some skills or talents?" Camille asked

"Well I can sing, dance and act" Alice replied

"Cool, you want me to show you around to Palmwoods" Camille said

"Sure, I really don't know people here" Alice said

"Come on, I'll show you around." Said Camille, Alice stood up and walked away with her.

Meanwhile in the Boy's Apartment

"Hey Guys" Said Mrs Knight

"Hi Mum" Said Kendall

"Hi Mrs Knight" Replied Logan, James and Carlos

"So what you guys doing?" Asked Katie

"Hang out with Alice" the three boys said in unison

"I will go with them maybe" Kendall replied

"Wait, hold on who's Alice?" Asked Katie

"Jo's bestfriend and these boys are falling for her" Kendall answered

"I see, well enjoy boys" Mrs Knight said

And then Logan, James and Carlos searched everywhere for Alice but couldn't see her anywhere and then they found Kendall and Katie talking with Camille and Alice.

"Hi Guys" Said Camille

"Hi Camille" the three guys said in unison

"Hey, Charlotte. What've you been doing today?" Kendall asked

"Not much actually, just hang out with Camille" she replied

"Hey, look Jo's coming this way" Replied Kendall

"Hey guys" Jo said

"Alice, could I speak to you?" Asked James

"Sure" Alice answered, James grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the group

"I can't believe it. He's getting to her before us" Said Logan

"Yeah , he always get the girl" Carlos added

"You two like her?" Asked Jo

"Yeah" the two guys said in unison

"Okay then, Good Luck" Jo said

"Huh?" the boys asked

"Well she has many suitors but never had a boyfriend" Jo said

"That's good. Well I gotta go" Said Logan, who ran away

"Hey Camille , let's go to the apartment" Katie said while pulling her towards to the apartment

"Hey Jo , wanna hang out in the apartment?" Kendall asked

"Sure" Jo replied

Meanwhile with James and Alice

"Wow, your life there must of been cool" Said James

"It was alright" Replied Alice

"So Alice, will you go out with me?" James asked

"Well I just think of sleepover in the weekend , you are gonna come right?" Alice smiled and James heart dropped

"Cool, well you wanna come at our apartment" James replied

"Yeah" Alice said and then she and James started walking towards to the boy's apartment.

At the 2J

Alice and James already arrived at the apartment of the boys

"Hey Alice" the teens said in unison

"Hi, by the way I have to tell you something guys" Alice said

"What is it?" Carlos asked

"Well me and Jo planned a sleepover the weekend " Alice replied

"Were In" the boys said in unison

"I Will join too" Camille said

"Can I come?" Katie asked

"Sure" Alice said

"Wait i'll just introduce you to my mom" Kendall said "Mom,There are person we like you to meet." Kendall yelled throughout the house and then Kendall's mom appeared in the kitchen

"Well hello, I'm Mrs. Knight, but feel free to call me Mama Knight." Mrs. Knight

"Hi Mrs Knight, I'm Alice well I'm just gonna ask if the guys and Katie can join our sleepover in the weekend" Alice said

"Sure" Mrs Knight replied

"Great" Alice said


	3. Chapter 3 : Hang out at the Park

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Three : Hang out at the Park**

In 2J, all the members of Big Time Rush were having breakfast

"Well I'm hanging out with Alice today." Said James. Carlos and Logan looked at each other.

"Could we hang out with you two as well. We have nothing to do today" Said Logan and looked to Carlos

"Can I come?" Asked Katie

"NO!" Shouted the three of them

"Please, I don't have many friends around here and she seems really cool"

"Okay" the three boys replied

Meanwhile with Alice, she was in her apartment having breakfast and then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Guys" Alice said

"Hello" the teens said in unison

"Well we are just asking if you want to hang out with us at the park" Logan said

"Why not, Let's go" Alice said

And then the teens made their way over to the park and they started talkingabout random things

"Hey, where do you think Jo go?" Alice asked

"Maybe with Kendall" Carlos replied

"Okay" Alice said

"So Alice, do you want a smoothie?" James asked

"Yeah" Alice replied

"What flavor? Logan asked

"Um Strawberry" Said Alice

"I'LL GET IT!" Shouted James and Carlos who ran to the Smoothie Stand

"And what do you want Katie?" Logan asked

"Just the same" Katie replied and then Logan walked over to smoothie stand

"Boys are weird, don't you think" Alice said

"Agree" Katie added and then they high fived

The boys were still at the Smoothie Stand when a shadow appeared over them, startling Carlos and causing him to jump, which in turn caused what was left of his smoothie to fly into the air and land on his head. It was just Kendall and Jo

"You're covered in smoothie, genius" Kendall said

"Aw" Carlos said

And then the boys and Jo started to laugh

"What happened to Carlos" Alice asked as she watched him walk back to the Palm Woods

"He had an accident" Logan said

"Okay" Katie said

"Hey Guys" Smiled Kendall and Jo who walked over hand in hand

"Hello Lovebirds" James replied

"Anyway. I'm going on a date tonight with Kendall, so are you going to be fine on your own today" Jo asked Alice

"Sure. I'm down with that"

"Well you could come over to ours and have a movie night. Mom makes the best cookies" Katie said

"Okay then" Alice replied


	4. Chapter 4 : Movie Mayhem

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Four : Movie Mayhem**

Alice made it to the door, she knocked on the door and Mrs Knight answered it

"Hi Mrs Knight" Alice said

"Hi Alice, BOYS! KATIE! SHE'S HERE!" Smiled Mrs Knight. Katie, James, Logan and Carlos ran out of their room's carrying DVD'S

"Hi Alice" the teens said in unison

"Hi guys" Alice replied

"So Alice, what sort of movies do you like?" Logan asked

"Well anything" Alice smiled

"Well welcome to the living room." Said James, who led her to the living room.

"Nice Swirly Slide" Alice said

"Hmmm, well shall we start watching the movies?" Katie asked

"Yeah, lets do it. So which movie should we watch first?"

"I Like Batman movies" Alice said

"We are too" the teens said in unison

Later that night when Joand Kendall got back from their date, they went to Kendall's apartment and when they stepped in there they saw on Sofa sleeping was Carlos and Katie, sat on the sleeping was Alice who was leaning against Logan in her sleep and James was leaning against her.

"Awe they look so cute" Mrs Knight came down the stairs and took a picture of them

"Bye Kendall" Jo said

"Bye Jo" Kendall said and kissed her

And then Jo started to walk toward to their apartment while Kendall go back to his room

The next morning, James got up and moved Logan out of the way slowly, but Logan hit his head on the floor as James dragged him away. Alice hit her head...but for some reason she didn't wake up.

"Ow" Said Logan, who woke up

"Ssh" Whispered James

"What did you do that for?"

"She was hugging you, she was meant to be hugging me" James said while Logan smiled

"What's going on?" Alice asked, who began to wake up. Katie and Carlos woke up as well "What time is it?"

"Nine O'Clock" Mrs Knight said

"AHHH!" They all jumped and turned around and saw Kendall sat at the table with Mrs Knight and Jo

"Oh no! I gotta go now Bye guys" Alice said and started ran out of the room with Jo following her

"SHE'S MINE!" James said

"NO, SHE'S MINE Carlos shouted

"STOP!" Shouted Mrs Knight

"I think she likes them, or one of them" Kendall said

"Really?" Carlos, James and Logan asked

"I Don't Know" Kendall said


	5. Chapter 5 : A Day with Logan

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Five : Spending the Day with Logan**

Alice was on her way to Room 2J and when she knocked it Logan is the one who answered

"Hi Logan" Alice said

"Hey Alice, Come inside" Logan said and then Alice started to make hey way to the couch and Logan sit next to her

"So where are the other guys?" Alice asked

"Carlos is on the grocery store with Mrs Knight, James is on the pool while Kendall is in the park with Jo" Logan replied

"Okay" she said

"So, What are you doing here?" Logan asked

"Well I will just gonna ask if you want guys to come with me at the carnival, but since they left and your still here, Can you come with me at the Carnival?" Alice said

"Sure" Logan replied

"Really, Let's go" Alice said while pulling Logan away towards to the door and then they started to make their way outside to the parking.

"So, who's gonna drive?" Alice asked

"Um maybe me" Logan replied

"Okay then, here's the keys" Alice said while she tossed the keys to Logan

After a long hours of driving, they already arrived at the carnival

"So, wait you bought me to a carnival. What do you want to do first?" Logan asked

"You dont get to ask me what do I want to do Logan!" Alice laughed

"So if I said I wanted to get on the Ferris Wheel?" Logan said

"If it's a Ferris Wheel ride you want, then a Ferris Wheel ride it what you get young man" Alice said "So come on" and then she started to pull Logan towards to the line where they were gonna ride.

"What? This is the ride you wanted to get on...right?" Alice asked

"I was only joking! I'm scared of heights..." Logan answered in a high pitch

"Why would you say something like that, now here were two people terribly terrified of heights" Alice said

"I didn't think you would grab my hand and pull me all the way to the ride" Logan replied

And then the ride started moving and all they heard was screams.

"Next time, you should really tell me if you're joking or not Logan. I never want to endure that kind of ride ever in life again Logan" Alice said

"Maybe next time you should let me finish my statement before pulling me to get on a ride" Logan replied

Logan's right arm was draped over Alice shoulders, their hands still intertwined. Alice eyes met Logan's as he looked down at her. Logan flashed his trademark smile and pulled Alice over to the stand.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Alice asked

"What do you like here at the stand?" Logan asked

Alice to scanned the suff toys in the stand and then smiled at the sight of the huge pink bear. He followed the gaze and smiled. Logan smiled and picked up the first baseball and then until he was down to his final baseball.

"Logan, you don't have to win me the dog, I promise..." Alice stated

He walked over to Alice and looked into her eyes. Logan lifted his hand, baseball still in his palm. "Blow on it, give me some luck" Logan said

"Okay" and the Alice did what Logan told him

Throwing the ball quickly, all the bottles dropped and Alice cheered and the man started to gave the bear to Logan. And then Logan started to hand it over to Alice and then she smiled

"Thanks" Alice smiled

And then they already to continue to explore around the carnival and then they saw a Photobooth.

"Hey Logan, come on let's take a picture" Alice said

"Okay" Logan said and then Alice started to pull him toward to the booth. The first shot was they were serious, the second shot was their funny faces and the last one was the picture of them laughing at each other.

"Remember your face when we were on the Rollercoaster ride? That was priceless" Alice said as they started walking towards the Palmwoods Hotel

"Yeah, okay Alice-" Logan started

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" they both jump. In front of them were Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, Camille and Katie

"Did you know we were worried when we cannot find you at the Palmwoods? Kendall said

"And I went to find you so we can Alice" Camille interrupted and then Alice sighed

"That doesn't help! Where were you two?" James yelled

"Well I just planned to go in the carnival with you guys, but Carlos, Katie were with Mrs Knight, James was on the pool and Kendall and Lucy were together. So since Logan is the one's that left in their apartment, I decided to ask him to go with me." Alice replied

"You should have told us where you were..." Jo spoke calmly

"Thanks for the bear Logan..." Alice said while walking away

Katie, Jo, Camille and the remaining boys turned back to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked

"I can't believe you were the first one to make a move Logan" Carlos said


	6. Chapter 6 : An Audition

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Six : An Audition**

Alice was just in the Pool reading her script for her audition in a new movie. Until the boys and Katie joined her

"Hey Alice" the guys and Katie said to Alice

"Hi Guys" Alice replied

"So what are you doing?" Carlos asked

"Practicing the lines for my audition" Alice said

"Wait, your gonna audition?" James asked

"Yeah, well I'm pretty bored here at the Palm Woods so I'm trying to sort out my acting carrer" Alice said

"Well that's cool" Logan said

"So Alice, what is the title of the movie your auditioning?" Katie asked

"Well, the title is Varsity Vampire" Alice replied

"Okay then, Good Luck" Katie said

"Thanks" Alice said

Alice really wanted to get it as she loved acting and it would be amazing if she got her chance in her first audition. They were in the waiting room, Alice was looking around nervous.

"Alice, stop worrying . You can do this" Kendall said

"Yeah, I think I can" Alice replied

"Evans, Alice" Said the casting director who came out

"You can do this" Carlos smiled

"Thanks Guys" Alice said before walking towards to the door.

After a minutes ago, Alice finished her audition and they are now walking towards to the Palm Woods.

"So what did they say?" James asked

"That I was good and they will call me if I get the role" Alice replied

"What time will they call you back?" Logan asked

"About five O'clock" she replied

"Now let's wait" Alice said. They hung out for awhile in 2J, listening to music, dancing, playing video games and then suddenly Alice phone ringed

"Are you going to answer that?" Asked Logan, Alice sighed and picked it up

"Hello? Yeah it's me... WHAT! I GOT THE PART!" Alice shouted "I can't believe...yeah, okay. Thank You" and then they started talking about the movie and Alice already hang up the phone.

"Wow Alice, Congrats" Logan said

"Thanks" Alice said

"So when do you guys gonna start shooting?" Jo asked

"The director said in next week, plus he said that I will be teamed up with a heartthrob actor" Alice said

"Really, Who?" Jo asked excitedly

"Well he's name is Dak Zevon" Alice replied

"WHAT?" James and Katie shouted

"Why guys?" Alice asked

"OMG, you will be working with him, you are really lucky" Katie said

"Yeah I think" Alice said

"Well this calls for a celebration, Let's have a sleepover party" Kendall said

"Yeah" the teens said in unison


	7. Chapter 7 : Sleepover!

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters **

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Sleepover !**

Alice, Jo and the BTR guys were running around the city to buy food and to ready everything for their sleepover which was about to happen that night. Alice arrived at her apartment and there was a knock at the door. She went over to it and answered it. It was Carlos, Logan and Katie

"Hi" Carlos said

"Hello, so are you ready guys" Alice asked

"Yeah" the teens said in unison

"Yeah, actually Mrs. Knight is making us all bring sleep bags." Logan said

"Oh, well come in"

James, Jo, Kendall and Camille finally arrived and so the party began. They had music playing. Alice, Camille and Logan were sat on the floor, while Jo and Kendall were sat on a bean bag. And then James, Katie and Carlos on the sofa..

"So I think we should play a little game, don't you?" Camille asked

"Okay...what should we play?" Alice said

"Truth or Dare" Kendall replied

"Okay, who's going to go first" Logan asked

"Um...I'll go first" James said

"Okay, James, truth or dare" Jo asked

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Camille for ten seconds" Camille's eyes widened

"Okay" James walked over to Camille and kissed her, Camille kissed back and they kept kissing for ten seconds

"Okay Alice it's your turn" Kendall said

"Wait aren't you guys finding this game a bit boring" Alice said

"Yeah, but I still want a go" Logan said

"Okay then" Alice replied

"Okay Alice, truth or dare?" Kendall said

"Truth" Alice replied

"Do you like someone in this room?" Kendall asked

"Yes I am" Alice blushed

"Okay, Logan Truth or Dare" Jo said

"Truth" Logan replied

Kendall smiled and whispered something into Jo's ear. Jo looked at him and nodded.

"Is it true, you have never gone to a date before?" Jo asked

"No" the teens looked shocked

"What was your first date like?" Kendall asked

"Well, this girl bought me to a special place, but I think it wasn't a real date" Logan replied and then Alice remembered the day when he bought Logan to the Carnival

"It's my turn" Kendall said

"Kendall Truth or Dare" Alice asked

"Truth" Kendall replied

"Do you like anyone else except Jo?" Alice asked

"No, I don't like anyone else because Jo is the only one girl I've ever love in my whole life, but I also love Mom and Katie" Kendall replied

"Aww" the teens said

Jo leaned in and kissed him

"I really need to get a boyfriend" Alice muttered

And then the teens had a lots of fun. After they played Truth or Dare they watched a movie. The teens eyes glued to the TV, not wanting to look away When the film came to an end and Carlos went to put another one on Logan and Charlotte looked down at their hands and blushed and pulled them away. And later that evening, they didn't realize that they fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 : Meeting Dak Zevon

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters nor the Song **

******__****Song: One Thing by One Direction**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Meeting Dak Zevon**

A weeks has passed since Alice auditioned and got the role for 'Vampire Varsity'. This day is the meeting with her co- mates in the movie so she woke up early that she can prepare for it. The boys are the ones that gonna take her to the studio since they also have a recording in Rocque Records that day. The boys were now at the lobby with Alice.

"So shall we go now" Kendall said

"Yeah, I think" Alice replied

"To the BTR Mobile" Carlos said before running

The teens have already now in the car and they started talking about the movie

"So Alice, who's the director of this movie?" Logan asked

"Well he's name is Blake Davis" Alice replied

"Are you excited for this movie?" Carlos asked

"Yeah, I can't believe that I can have my first movie" Alice replied

After a minutes of driving, Alice and the guys already arrived at the studio where she gonna meet her other mates for the movie.

"Hey Alice, call us if you need something" James said

"Okay, Thanks guys" Alice said before the BTR mobile passed away

So Alice started to walk towards the door through inside the studio and then a man in security guard uniform appeared in front of her.

"Miss, Can I help you with something?" the man asked

"Yes, well I'm looking for Mr. Blake Davis" Alice replied

"Just go at the right side of the studio and you can see the rooms in numerical order and go in the Room 16" the man replied

"Thanks" Alice replied

She started to walk towards the right and then she saw a rooms with number and then she started to walk towards to the Room 16. She breathe heavily, and started to open the door and then she realizes that it was the set for their movie. The set looks like a class room and it was full of chairs and books and then she heard a voice behind her.

"I see, you already arrived at our class room set" the man said

She turned around and saw a man in mid- twenties.

"Hi I'm Alice Evans, uh my character in the movie is Anne" Alice said

"Well hello Alice, my name's Blake Davis, I'm the director of the movie and I'm looking forward to work with you, but there is one thing I want to tell you before we worked with each other" Blake said

"What is it Mr. Davis?" Alice asked

"Just call me Blake okay, well we should better get going now, the gang is on the other set now" Blake said

And then Alice started to follow Blake Davis in the other set and then when he opened the door she saw a five teens around the room.

"Sit everywhere you want" Blake said

And then Alice started to sit in the bean bag and then Blake started to talk about the movie.

"Well we are still incomplete because Dak is still not arriving here. Anyways, I'm looking forward to work with the fresh faces of Hollywood here. We have long weeks of shooting for this movie but this is a lots of fun and experience. So is there any other question guys" Blake said but none of them said anything.

"Okay then, Let's get back to work" Blake said

"Hey, What's your name?" the girl behind her asked

"Hi I'm Alice, Alice Evans" Alice replied

"Hello Alice, I'm Lucy Smith and this is Michael Carter" the girl said while pointing at the guy beside her.

"So, What's your character in the movie?" Michael asked

"Well, I'm gonna play Anne in the movie" Alice replied

"Sweet .my character is Charlotte, Anne's sidekick. I hope we can be great friends" Lucy said

"Yeah, I hope so" Alice replied

"My character is John, the main character's best friend" Michael said

"Cool, so who are the other cast?" Alice said

"Well the girl there is Candice Herman" Lucy said while pointing at the blonde haired girl "And the other guy is Chad Thompson" and then she pointed at the other guy.

* * *

After Alice met her other co- stars, Blake toured her at the studio and then they stopped at a room and then Blake opened it and then she saw a bed room. The style and the color of the room is usually for a girl

"So Alice, Welcome to your room" Blake said

"My room?" Alice asked

"Well it's Anne's room anyway" Blake said

"Cool" Alice said

"So, shall I leave you here" Blake asked

"Yeah, it's fine Thanks Blake" Alice said and then the guy started to walk away

_"I Love This Place_" Alice squealed

Alice started to explore the room. The room is fully furnished and complete with gadgets like T.V set and computer and then she saw a guitar. She sit at the bed and placed the guitar in front of her and started to think of a song and then she remembered a song and started to strum the melody of the song. Suddenly a guy was just passing in her set and then he stopped when he heard the voice of Alice. That guy is none other than Hollywood's Dream Boy : Dak Zevon. Dak peered at the window of the set.

_I tried playing it cool_

_Boy, when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah frozen and can't breath_

The guitar continued to play along with the melody as Alice sung softly to the words of the song.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall in to my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what is it_

_But you got that One Thing_

When she finished, she heard the sound of an applause from behind her, completely throwing her off guard and she turn around to see Dak Zevon clapping at her previous performance. Dak entered the studio and had stopped his applause

"That was amazing, your voice is good" the guy said

""Uhm. Th-thanks" Alice said

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to Hollywood?" Dak asked

"Yeah, I'm Alice Evans by the way" Alice replied and sticking out her hand for Dak

"Ah so your Alice, I'm Dak Zevon so I guess you're my girlfriend now" Dak replied and shook her hand

"Huh?" Alice asked

"What I meant is we are couple in the movie, you know I'm your vampire boyfriend. Haven't you read the script yet?" Dak said

"Apparently not" Alice replied

* * *

Alice and Dak are starting to get to know each other. They are now at the elevator talking about themselves and the movie..

"So what's your story Alice?" Dak asked

"I'm from New York and I was just visiting my friend Jo and stayed at the Palm Woods. Well I just tried the audition for Vampire Varsity so I can sort out my acting career" Alice replied

"Wait, you're staying at the Palm Woods and friend is Jo?" Dak asked

"Yeah, Well I'm also friends with BTR Guys and Camille" Alice replied

"Really, well you know Kendall's sister?" Dak asked

"Katie" Alice said

"Yeah, well she saved me from a mob of screaming fan-girls."

"No way." Alice said

The two stayed in silence for a while until Dak cleared his throat and broke the quiet.

"If you aren't doing anything when we finished shooting the movie... then maybe you would like to go on a date with me? Dak asked

"What about the media? Won't they be after you?" Alice asked

"There's always that." Dak said

"Uhm, Okay then" Alice replied

"Give me your number, I'll call you" Dak said

The teens started to take their iPhone in their pocket and started exchanging their numbers. And then Dak smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Dak said

"Yeah. Bye Dak." Alice said

"Bye Alice." Dak said while walking away

* * *

"So what happened at the studio" Jo asked

"Yeah, you were smiling out from ear to ear when you came back"Camille said

The teens were now at the Palm Woods pool and talking. Alice and the boys were just coming back from the studio.

Before she could start the whole happening in Studio ; her phone rang and then she answered it

"Hello. Yeah it's me... Hmm? Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then . Bye."

And then she clicked her phone

"Who was that?" The teens asked in unison

"Let me tell you the story guys" Alice said and then she started to tell the teens about the whole happening in the took a while for the teens to realize what their friend was saying... and that's the teens finally spoke.

"DAK ZEVON ASKED YOU ON A DATE?" The teenagers screamed at Alice. "AND HE WAS THE ONE THAT CALLED YOU!"

"Yeah he asked me out... and he has my number. What's the big deal guys?" Alice asked


	9. Chapter 9 : The Shooting

**********__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters**

* * *

**Chapter Nine : The Shooting **

It was nine in the morning and Alice had to be at the studio at ten and the boys offered him again to drive her to the studio .They soon arrived at the studio that Alice would be filming at.

"We'll come and visit you later" Kendall said

"Thanks guys" Alice said and started walking into the studio

And the boys drove up to the next road towards to the Rocque Records. Gustavo and Kelly met them at the entrance.

"Hi Guys" Kelly said who greeted them as they walked into the building

"Hi Kelly, so what are we doing today?" James asked

"Well you guys are gonna be in recording booth today and Gustavo want so to talk to the director at Vampire Varsity" Kelly replied

"Can we come along with you?" the teens said in unison

"Huh" Gustavo said

"Well our friend are in that movie" Logan said

"WELL GO AND GET CHANGED AND DON'T MESS UP WITH ANYTHING" Gustavo said

Meanwhile back at the studio, Alice and Dak were getting ready to do their very first scene together. They were sat in chairs having their make up being done until their director Blake walked in.

"Hey guys" Blake said

"Hi Blake" the teens said in unison

"Okay, this is you're the first scene we're going to do is when you too meet for the first time" Blake said

"Okay, sounds cool" Alice said

The boys drove around the corner to the studio that Alice were working at. As they entered the studio they could hear people working, so that went over and watch the scene being made.

"AND ACTION!" the director shouted. The scene was in a school corridor and Alice started to walk in to the room and then she bumped into a guy.

"Sorry" Alice said

"It's okay" Dak said and turned away.

And then suddenly a school bell rang and Alice started to walk towards to a classroom. She started to sit in a chair next to a girl and then she heard a voice around her and turned around

"You left this behind." Dak said holding a book

"Oh, thank-you." Alice said and grabbed the book from Dak

"Anne, you're not one of them. You belong with us." Dak said and then walked away

"Was that Justin talking to you?" the girl next to her asked

"No, he was just giving me my book." Alice replied

"Okay then" the girl said

"AND CUT!" Blake shouted "That was great" and smiled

"Thanks Blake, how was that?" Alice said

"That was good, now we will film the next part where you see the note" Blake replied

"Cool" Alice said

"Well, that was a great scene" Dak said

"Yeah" Alice replied and then she noticed the boys

"Guys, I will just talk to my friends" Alice said

"Okay then, see you later Alice" the girl beside her Lucy

"Yeah, see you at the trailer Alice" Dak said

"Bye" Alice said and started to walk towards to the boys.

"HI GUYS!" Alice shouted and started hugging the boys "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Gustavo and Kelly have a meeting with your director and we wanted to hang out and watch you guys" Logan replied

"Cool, well you get to watch us doing our scenes" Alice said

"Next scene" Blake said who walked off to the set with Alice. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos grabbed some chairs and watched.

"AND ACTION!" Blake shouted

The scene was Alice walked into a bedroom. She placed the bag and books in a table, and she noticed a note in a Biology Book. She lunged in a bed and read the note. The note was

_Anne, you're one of us. I know it's strange for us to say that you're an "Outcast", as everyone calls us. We're more than just people and a name, Anne, a lot more. We'll be waiting at the Cathedral (the old, abandoned church on St. Jesse) to explain more. Come at Ten._

_Justin._

Alice looked up to a clock and check at the time. And then she started to stand up walk towards outside the door

"AND CUT!" one of the crew said

"That was great" Blake said who walked over to Alice

"Well let's have a break so you can go and hang out with your friends" Blake said


	10. Chapter 10 : Jealous

**************__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters**

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Jealous**

"So what do you think Gustavo and your director are talking about?" James asked

"I don't know" Alice replied

"Hey guys" Dak said. He was sitting in one of the table in the trailer with Lucy and Michael

"Hey Dak, you already know the BTR guys right" Alice replied

"Yeah" Dak replied

And the boys sit to the opposite side of the table and Alice sit next to Lucy.

"Oh guys, meet Lucy and Michael" Alice said

"Hello" Lucy said and Michael just waved at the guys

"Lucy and Michael, meet the BTR guys Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos" Alice said

"Hi" the four guys said in unison

"So what's it like being in a film" Kendall asked

"It's cool" Alice replied

"I love it" Lucy said

"So when do you guy's are free today?" Dak asked

"Why?" Logan asked

"Well, maybe I can hang out into the Palm Woods with you guys" Dak replied

"That's great, well it's okay with you guys? Alice said

"Sure, Why not" James replied

"Yeah, It's fine" Logan added

"So, it's settled then" Dak said

* * *

So Alice, Dak, Lucy, Michael and the BTR guys are now walking toward to the Palm Woods Hotel. Logan and James couldn't help to get jealous with Dak because it looks like Alice and him are close together, while Carlos is now talking with Lucy and Michael and then they started to walk towards to the guys apartment.

"Guys, Welcome to our apartment" Kendall said

"Cool, it has a swirly slide" Lucy said

"Hey, do we have a visitors? Katie said appearing from her room

"Hi Katie" Dak said

"Hello Dak" Katie said excitedly

"Hey Katie, Where's Jo and Camille?" Alice asked

"Maybe at the pool" Katie replied

"Okay, hey guys I just gonna look for them" Alice said while walking away

Alice started to walk towards to the pool and then she finally saw Camille and Jo.

"Hey Alice" Camille said

"Hello" Alice replied

"So how was the shooting?" Jo asked

"It's great, well guys let's go at the boy's apartment. There is someone I would like you girls to meet.

"Okay" Jo replied

And then the girls walk toward to the boys apartment and they come inside

"Hey guys" Camille said and then she started to realize that there were other teens in the apartment.

"Camille and Jo, Meet Dak, Lucy and Michael. Guys meet Camille and Jo" Alice said

"Hello" Lucy said and Michael smiled

And then Gustavo suddenly appeared and opened the door

"AHHHHHH!" the teens screamed

"AHHHHHH!" Gustavo screamed

"Chill guys, it's just us" Kelly said

"Well dogs we have special announcement to tell you" Gustavo said

"What is it Gustavo?" Carlos asked excitedly

"Well you boys, are the one's that gonna sing for the movie of Varsity Vampire" Kelly said

"YES!" the boys said in unison

"So by tomorrow, you guys have recording" Kelly said

"Bye dogs and also to your friends" Gustavo said before he and Kelly walked away.

"Isn't it great" Alice said

"So I was right" Carlos said

"So guys any co-stars you had to kiss yet?" Camille asked

"I don't know" Alice replied

"Nope, not yet" Lucy said

"Well I think soon" Dak asked

"Really, with who?" Camille asked

"With Alice, well we are couple in the movie so I think we will going to have a kissing scene" Dak said

Alice started to blush while the other boys are started to get jealous.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Date

******************__****Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR Characters**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : The Date**

This day Alice were at work shooting the last scene of the film . Alice and Dak were finished to do their last scene together. They were sat in chairs having conversation

"Wow, I can't believe it's finally it's our last shooting" Dak said

"Yeah, well I'm excited to see the whole movie" Alice replied

"Hey Alice, remember what I told you about the date when the first time we met" Dak said

_Flashback:_

_"If you aren't doing anything when we finished shooting the movie... then maybe you would like to go on a date with me? Dak asked_

_"What about the media? Won't they be after you?" Alice asked_

_"There's always that." Dak said_

_"Uhm, Okay then" Alice replied_

"Yeah, about that" Alice said

"Well maybe we can go on a date now since it's our last shoot, How about tonight?" Dak asked

"Okay" Alice said

"I'll pick you up you in the Palm Woods around in seven?" Dak said

"Alright" Alice said

"Well, I'm off to the photo shoot today, I'll see you later then, Bye Alice" Dak said

"Yeah, Bye Dak" Alice replied

Alice was in the apartment, with Jo and Camille who was grabbing outfits for the teen to try on.

"Go try that on. I'll be the fashion guru for today." Jo said and tossed the dress to Alice

"Yeah, I think it looks good on you" Camille added

After a few minutes of changing, Alice slowly walked out into the bedroom and then the girls were shocked

"See, you look pretty in that dress" Jo said

"Thanks Jo, Now what about my hair and other stuff that I dare call make-up?" Alice asked

"I'm on the makeup" Camille said

Camille bought a small bag of cosmetics, filled with mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss,

"Now... what should we do with your make up?" Camille wondered

A good ten minutes went by for the girls... make up was applied, laughs were shared, and even some secrets were spilled.

"Well it's finished" Camille said

Her make-up and hair had been done perfectly. And the dress was just good for her.

"Thanks girls, you are really great" Alice said and hugged the girls

"Well anything for you" Jo said

Alice glanced up at the clock and then bit her lip, Dak would be here to pick her up at the Palm Woods by any minutes. Suddenly the boys appeared at the apartment, and then they jaw dropped when they saw Alice.

"Hey Alice, where are you up to?" Kendall asked

"On a date" Alice smiled

"With?" Logan asked

"None other than Dak Zevon" Camille replied

"Cool, well enjoy" Kendall said

Their conversation were interrupted by the door knocking. Jo moved off of the couch and opened the door and it was Dak.

"Hi Jo, Is Alice is here?" Dak asked

"Yeah, come in" Jo said and then Dak came inside and then he saw Alice.

"Wow. You look amazing" Dak said

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" Alice replied

"Hey guys" Dak said when he noticed the guys

"Hey" the four guys said in unison

"You ready to go?" Dak asked

"Yeah. Bye guys" Alice replied

"Bye" the guys said in unison

"Bye Alice, Enjoy" Camille said

Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, Jo and Camille watched their best friend walk out of the apartment with Dak, making the three other guys jealous.

"Guys, It's her date. Let her have fun" Jo said

"Yeah" the guys said in unison

"So where are we going?" Alice asked as she sat in the passenger seat in Dak's car

When Dak didn't respond, Alice looked to him only to find staring at her.

"What?" Alice asked

"Nothing, you look really great" Dak replied

"Thanks" Alice said

"Oh, we are going in a French Restaurant, while we are shooting for this movie, I able to make a reservation for us" Dak replied

"Cool" Alice replied

And then they already arrived at the restaurant. Dak opened the door for Alice and then they started to walk towards to the entrance

"Ready" Dak said

"Yeah" Alice replied

They walked together through the door and met the host as they entered

"Well I have a reservations for 7'o'clock" Dak said to the host

"Ah yes, Mr. Zevon, this way" the host said and guided the way to the teens. Their were just private and quiet. Dak pulled out the chair for Alice and then he sit opposite to her. He picked out the menu and studied it.

"So what are you going to get?" Dak asked

"Uhh, I guess I'll go with the steak" Alice replied

"Well, I will also get the same order as you" Dak said

And then they called the waiter and said their order. A minutes later, their food arrived and then they started to eat and have a conversation.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret Alice"" Dak said

"What is it?" Alice asked

Then his face started to lean towards her and Alice watched him get closer and closer until he kissed her lips.A few seconds later, they were gone and Alice opened her eyes again. Dak was sitting across from her, holding her hand with a smile on his face,

"Well I'm kinda In love with you" Dak said finally


	12. Chapter 12 : New Couple

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any BTR characters nor the song**_

_**Song: You and I by J.R.A**_

* * *

** Chapter Twelve : New Couple**

"So spill girl" Jo said as she settled down a her seat

Alice hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone about her date with Dak yet and wasn't sure if she was ready to. She had managed to tell the guys that nothing big had happened and she and Dak were just friends. She hadn't added after that night they had apparently friends – that kissed. She couldn't handle how the guys will react with that. Beside she wasn't even sure herself what's going on between her and Dak.

"It was good, I don't know why I was nervous about it" Alice replied

"That's great, well I'm going to the boy's apartment wanna come?" Jo asked

"Sure" Alice said

So the girls started to walk towards to the boy's apartment and when they knocked, Mrs. Knight is the one who opened the door, they sitted in the couch next to Katie.

"Hey there guys, What's up" Katie said

"Hi Katie, Where are the boys? " they replied in unison

"They're on the studio right now recording, hey I have something important to show you Alice" Katie said

"So what did you want to show me?" Alice asked

"Here, look at this" Katie said while she passed her magazine to the girls.

Alice opened the magazine and her eyes focused on the pictures of couple having dinner and she was shocked as she realized it was the pictures of her date with Dak.

"Whoa" Jo said

And then she looked at a page where they documented the whole happening in the date. The headline title was "_Dak's New Romance_" and it talked about they had spotted in their _very first romantic date _and she continued reading the every detail about their date and ended with a kiss.

"Alice, you never told about the kiss" Jo said

"Well, I wasn't really sure when I will going to tell it to you guys" Alice said

"Come on, it's fine" Jo said

"I don't even know what happening about us, they were many questions in my head" Alice said

"Well I think you should ask Dak" Jo said and then her phone started to ring. She answered it and it was Dak

"Can we meet now, in the studio" Dak said through the phone

"Yeah, I think we should talk" Alice replied and she hung up the phone

"I gotta go now guys" Alice said to the girls walking toward to the door" And wait Katie, can I borrow your magazine" Alice added before walking away

"Sure" Katie replied and handed the magazine to Alice

"Thanks, see you later" Alice said

"Bye Alice" Jo said

Alice started to walk towards to the parking and look for her car. When she saw it, she immediately opened the door and started to drive the car. After a minutes later, she already arrived in the studio and she walk towards to their set, she saw Dak sitting in one of the chairs in their set.

"Hey, I got over here before I saw this" Dak said as he held up the magazine

"Oh god, Look Dak , can you beIieve everything they say about us" Alice said

He was just there sitting, looking at their pictures at the magazine

"Would you put that away" Alice said and snatched the magazine

Dak touched her shoulder and brushed the hair out of her eyes

"I thought this might freak you out" Dak said

"Doesn't it freak you out?" Alice asked

"Nah, I'm in the tabloids all day, you'll get used to it" Dak replied

Alice just shrugged and then she mumbled "hmmp"

"Come on Alice, it will blew over and they will talk about different else tomorrow" Dak said and calmed her

"I've gotta go" Alice said and walk towards to the door and then she stopped when she heard Dak's voice

"Alice wait, All that I said last night was real. I hope you believe it" Dak said

"Yeah" Alice said and started to blush

Alice came out at the studio and started to drive her car towards to the Palm Woods. When she arrived at the apartment, she opened the door to her room and flopped down in the bed and then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Jo, Camille and Katie.

"You okay?" Jo asked

"Yeah" Alice replied

"So, not much happened to the date huh" Camille said

"Alright, I'm sorry Camille" Alice said

"Ah, it's alright. How about we watch a movie" Camille suggested

"I think that's a great idea" Katie replied

"Come on, to the couch" Alice said

So the girls started to play a movie, they really have fun and some of their secrets are spilled. Suddenly Alice phone rang, she answered it and it was Dak

"What?" Alice asked

"Look, just come to the lobby right now" Dak said

"Okay" Alice replied and hung up the phone

"Let's go down to the lobby" Alice said to the girls

"Wait, we still didn't even finished the movie yet" Katie said

"We will finish that later okay" Alice said

"Okay then, come on" Camille said

Meanwhile at the studio, the boys are now at the BTR mobile and driving towards to the Palmwoods until

"Guys look at this" James said while reading his magazine

"What is it?" Logan asked

James passed his magazine to the boys and the boys saw the page where Dak's and Alice date were documented and the pictures.

"Maybe there is something going on between Alice and Dak now" Kendall said

"Yeah look, they kissed" Carlos said

"Well, I think we should ask that to Alice" Logan said

A few minutes later, they already arrived at the Palm Woods. They walked through the entrance and they were shocked on what they saw on the lobby. Dak was standing there holding a guitar and started to sing a song in front of Alice and the girls.

_Hi_

_Girl you just caught my eye_

_Thought I should give it a try_

_To get your name and your number_

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumber_

_Why did I say that?_

_I don't know why _

_But your smiling and its something I like in your face_

_Yeah it suits you, girl we can connect like we have a Bluetooth_

_I don't know why _

_I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance _

_That you would rather add than subtract_

Dak placed his guitar on the ground and some guys appeared and then they started to sing and dance the next part of the song.

_You and I_

_Could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears_

_And you and I _

_Could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen _

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la _

Dak came in front of Alice and hold her hand

_Hey  
How've you been?  
I know that it's been awhile.  
Are you tired cause you've been on my mind  
Runnin' thousand & thousands of miles  
Sorry, I know that line's outta style  
But you  
You look so beautiful on this starry night  
Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes & your smile_

_I'm captivated  
Your beauty is timeless never outdated_

_I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
And this is all based on a lucky chance  
That you would rather add then subtract_

Dak started to dance with the other guys again

_You & I  
Could be like Sonny & Cher  
Honey & Bears  
And You & I  
Could be like Aladdin & Jasmine  
Lets make it happened  
Singing  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

Dak suddenly turned around and get a bouquet of roses in Mr. Bitters desk and gave it to Alice

_Let me say_

_You look so beautiful in our special date_

Dak grabbed her hand and kissed it. Alice still shocked of Dak's performance and the girls were still smiling.

"So Alice, How was it?" Dak asked

"It was Amazing" Alice replied

"Wait, let me tell you something" Dak said

"What is it?" Alice asked

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND ALICE EVANS!" Dak shouted

"I would love to" Alice replied and hugged Dak

"YES! ITS NOW OFFICIAL ME AND ALICE ARE NOW GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND" Dak shouted

The other people in the lobby and her friends are clapping for Dak and Alice

"Alice. I'm so happy for you" Jo said

"Yeah, Congrats" Camille added


End file.
